


A Kid and A Blank Paper

by Yulaty



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

โดยที่ไม่รู้ตัว สายตาของเจย์จับจ้องที่หลังคอของแฮริสันบ่อยครั้ง  
ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะส่วนต่างความสูงของเรา หรือเป็นเพราะแฮริสันมักจะหันหลังให้เขาบ่อย ๆ บริเวณพื้นที่ส่วนนั้นจึงกลายเป็นที่พักสายตาของเจย์ไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

เขาอยากจะทำหลายอย่างเหลือเกินกับคนคนนี้ เจย์คิดอย่างนั้นในตอนที่มอง  
ทั้งที่ปากพร่ำบอกถ้อยคำสื่อความถึงอารมณ์ชิงชัง แต่ส่วนหนึ่งลึก ๆ ในใจก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเขาหลงใหลในความรั้น หยิ่งทะนงในตนเองแบบนั้น สายตาแข็งกร้าวมองมาอย่างไม่เป็นมิตรแบบเดียวกันกับที่เขาส่งไปมันดูมีเสน่ห์ ทำให้ทั้งอยากดึงเข้ามา ทั้งอยากผลักออกไป

 

แล้วเจย์ก็ได้สติสัมปชัญญะกลับคืนมาตอนที่แฮริสันลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เรียวขายาวพาเจ้าของก้าวฉับ ๆ ไปทางอีกฝั่งของห้อง เดินไปตรงนั้นที ตรงนี้ที ใช้เมจิคเขียนบางอย่างบนกระจก ไม่สนใจเลยว่ามีใครอีกคนอยู่ร่วมห้องกัน แม้แต่จะชายตามองสักนิดก็ไม่มี

 

“อึ่ก!”  
เจ้าของร่างโปร่งบางส่งเสียงแบบนั้นออกมาเมื่อถูกเขาผลักติดกำแพงพร้อมกับใช้มือข้างหนึ่งกดไหล่ และอีกข้างรวบข้อมือทั้งสองไว้ไพล่หลัง ปล่อยให้ปากกาเคมีที่ถืออยู่ร่วงลงพื้น พอกันทีกับการเมินเฉย

แต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงอะไรหลุดรอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากนั่นอีก แม้กระทั่งในตอนที่เจย์โน้มใบหน้าลงใกล้เสียจนรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจ มันน่าเจ็บใจ แต่แฮริสันก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกแบบนี้บ่อยจนเริ่มชิน

สุดท้ายแล้วก็ต้องเป็นฝ่ายยอมวางฟอร์ม ปล่อยให้อารมณ์ควบคุมการกระทำ  
เริ่มด้วยการแตะจูบแผ่ว ๆ บนหลังคอหนึ่งครั้ง และกดหนักขึ้นอีกหน่อยในครั้งที่สอง

ก่อนงับลงไปเต็มแรง

เหมือนเด็กที่มีกระดาษเปล่าวางอยู่ตรงหน้าและสีเทียนอยู่ใกล้ ๆ มือ  
อดที่จะวาดลวดลายและแต่งแต้มสีสันลงไปบนนั้นไม่ไหวหรอกจริงไหม

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
